Naked Sleeping
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama Ryeowook memulai kebiasaannya tidur telanjang di malam hari. Namun baru kali ini, apesnya ia lupa mengunci pintu. Dan membiarkan Yesung memergokinya di pagi hari dan... /yewook/BL/DLDR/Happy411!


~Naked Sleeping~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Might be (Failed) Semi Porn-ish. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama Ryeowook memulai kebiasaannya tidur telanjang di malam hari. Namun baru kali ini, apesnya ia lupa mengunci pintu. Dan membiarkan Yesung memergokinya di pagi hari dan...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ini semua ulah Ryeowook. Benar-benar, dari awal semua kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini akibat eternal maknae berwajah polos dengan kebiasaannya menjarah pakaian Yesung itu.

Bukannya Ryeowook tidak punya uang untuk membeli pakaiannya sendiri. tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dan bukannya ia tidak punya waktu kosong di tengah-tengah jadwal padatnya untuk singgah ke department store dan berbelanja baju. Kalaupun dia tidak punya waktu luang atau malas pergi keluar, dia kan bisa beli lewat _online shop_!

Jadi kenapa dia masih saja, lagi dan lagi terus mengulang kebiasaannya meminjam pakaian Yesung?

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak pernah keberatan. Ia bukan orang yang pelit seperti Teuki hyung dan Hyukjae. Ia tidak pernah marah jikalau member-membernya meminjam barang-barang miliknya, apalagi jika itu dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sendiri. Hanya saja kebiasaan Ryeowook, jika sudah meminjam barang milik Yesung, pemuda mungil itu tidak pernah mau repot-repot untuk mengembalikannya!

Sudah tak terhitung berapa sweater, kaos, kemeja, jaket, topi, celana jeans bahkan kaus kaki yang ia jarah. Untung saja pakaian dalam Yesung tidak diambilnya juga! Mau taruh dimana muka Yesung jika ia memergoki Ryeowook diam-diam mencuri pakaian dalamnya?! Yah, untungnya Ryeowook itu tidak seperti Henry...

Tapi! Yesung masih tidak habis pikir! Ia pernah melihat Ryeowook mengembalikan jaket putih bergaris-garisnya Teuki hyung dan sweater bermotif kelinci milik Sungmin segera setelah pakaian itu selesai dicuci dan disetrika. Jadi kenapa ia menumpuk pakaian Yesung didalam lemarinya tanpa pernah berniat untuk mengembalikannya? Yesung kan juga ingin memakainya! Yesung butuh pakaiannya!

Dihari itu Yesung sudah bertekad. Ketika mendapati lemari pakaiannya yang tak disangka sudah hampir setengah kosong (Yesung yakin isinya raib ke '_suatu tempat tertentu'_), ia segera menyetir mobilnya menuju dorm pagi itu juga. dengan berbekal sebuah ransel kosong untuk membawa pakaian-pakaiannya kembali.

Ini sudah keterlaluan!pikirnya. ia bertekad akan menemui Ryeowook di kamarnya, membongkar lemari sang maknae seraya menginterogasi pemuda itu.

Tapi yang namanya rencana hanyalah tinggal rencana. Yesung menyadari itu tatkala tiba di kamar Ryeowook pagi ini.

Pagi yang cerah. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan namun suasana dorm tampak sepi. Semua penghuninya sudah pergi untuk jadwal solo masing-masing yang kebanyakan sudah dimulai sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Yesung sempat berpapasan dengan Teuki hyung di elevator. Leader itu bilang tidak semua member punya jadwal atau kegiatan pribadi pagi itu. Masih ada Kyuhyun di lantai 11 yang menganggur, sengaja tidak mau diganggu oleh jadwal-jadwal menyesakkan sehabis aktivitas padatnya bersama sub grup Mandarin di Taiwan.

Oh dan Ryeowook tentu saja.

Seperti Kyuhyun, dia memilih untuk meliburkan dirinya dan berisitirahat untuk sementara. Semenjak baru pulang dari Taiwan ia meminta off pada manajer selama beberapa hari.

Bagus,pikir Yesung. Dengan begitu rencananya hari ini dapat berjalan dengan sempurna.

Dan ketika Yesung menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 12 pagi itu, dan membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tak terkunci, ia hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya.

Terpaku. Mulut menganga lebar dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Saking shock dan kagetnya Yesung tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi ini.

Ryeowook, dengan tenangnya tidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Nafas teratur dengan dengkuran halusnya dan sesekali menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan eskpresi wajah polos.

Tapi gawatnya, bukan wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos. Tubuhnya juga!

Demi PSP Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan Ryeowook si eternal maknae yang selama ini terkenal innocent itu mengcopy kebiasaan aneh nan mengerikan Shindong yang senang tidur tanpa busana?! Dan dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya! Astaga.

Itu bukan masalah jika Ryeowook mengunci pintu kamarnya. Itu tidak menjadi masalah jika Yesung dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari kulit telanjang Ryeowook yang mulus seputih susu itu. Itu TIDAK akan menjadi masalah jika Yesung dapat berhenti memelototi 'adik' Ryeowook yang terekspos dengan bebas begitu saja!

Tanpa Yesung sadari wajahnya memanas. Entah kenapa nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya.

Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Demi Starcraft dia tidak sedang terangsang kan?!

...kan?!

_Oh God._

Yesung membenturkan dahinya ke dinding sekeras mungkin. Maksudnya untuk mengusir bisikan setan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Namun malangnya, tindakan bodohnya itu malah membuat Ryeowook terbangun akibat suara 'gedebuk!' keras yang datang dari benturan itu.

Yesung panik. Gelagapan sendiri. ia bersumpah belum pernah ia merasa segugup dan se_nervous_ itu seumur hidupnya. Bahkan mengalahkan rasa gugup yang ia alami saat debut di panggung pertama kali atau saat Super Show dilangsungkan.

Tidak. Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, seakan mau pecah dan meledak keluar dari tempatnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mendingin ketika melihat perlahan Ryeowook menggeliat di atas ranjangnya, menguap lebar dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan.

'_Aku tidak tahu kalau bokong Ryeowook ternyata sepadat itu. Ohh..bokong itu terlihat semakin seksi jika dilihat dari sebelah sini... Astaga bicara apa aku ini?! Sadar, Jongwoon, sadar!'_

"Hyung?" sapa Ryeowook, masih setengah mengantuk dan belum sepenuhnya sadar akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Ha-halo...se-selamat..pa..gi..Wook-ah..." sahut Yesung dengan tatapan mata lurus menghadap ke dinding. Baginya memandangi dinding putih polos itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus menatap ke arah Ryeowook. Dan kedua mata jernihnya yang menatap sayu, dan bibir tipis merah mudanya yang terlihat basah dan menggoda, juga lekukan lehernya yang mulus, _collarbone_nya yang seksi. Dan jangan lupakan perut ratanya dan pinggang langsingnya, serta..serta...

Astaga, diamlah Kim Jongwoon! Dan pergilah wahai pikiran-pikiran kotor!umpatnya keras didalam hati.

Satu menit yang begitu canggung berlalu penuh keheningan didalam kamar itu. Satu menit penuh Yesung habiskan untuk mengumpat dirinya sendiri, berusaha membuat akal sehatnya tetap berjalan. Dan satu menit itu juga yang Ryeowook butuhkan untuk benar-benar tersadar secara penuh dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih telanjang bulat.

Didepan Yesung.

"Akh!" pekik Ryeowook kaget, menyambar bantal yang ada didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Namun bantal malang itu tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan lekukan pinggangnya yang masih terlihat sedikit. Serta paha mulusnya yang terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Membuat Yesung bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Ryeowook memiliki perpaduan lekuk tubuh molek khas wanita dibalik fitur-fitur tajam khas prianya.

Tidak ada penjelasan logis bagi Yesung untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa seorang pria alias laki-laki bisa mempunyai tubuh semulus, semungil dan seindah itu.

Astaga.

"Se-sepertinya..aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi malam.." gumam Ryeowook dengan wajah memanas. Yesung hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ya..sepertinya begitu.." ujarnya seraya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah

"Hyu-hyung..jangan..melihatku seperti itu..aku malu..." Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah padam dibalik bantal.

"A-ah! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip atau apa! A-aku hanya..apa yang mau aku lakukan tadi, ya? Ah! Ta-tapi..aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Sungguh! Aku tidak akan mengintipmu, tenang saja! Tapi..tapi bukan itu berarti aku tidak tertarik untuk mengintipmu ya! Maksudku, kau memang terlihat menarik tapi.."

"Menarik? Aku terlihat menarik bagi hyung?" Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung. dengan gaya polosnya memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Tidak! Maksudku ya! Ma-maksudku tidak! Aaargh! Aku..aku..." Yesung menghentikan ucapannya karena tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Sambil mengaduh pelan ia mengumpat didalam hati.

Keheningan yang mencekik menyelimuti keduanya setelah itu. Demi apapun Yesung berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana. Kemudian kembali ke rumahnya dan mandi dengan air es untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini otak dan tubuhnya tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Membuat Yesung hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya, menatap lantai seperti orang bodoh.

"A-aku..mau ke toilet..." lirih Ryeowook dengan gelisah

"O-Oh! Kalau begitu silahkan!" sahut Yesung seadanya

"Ta-tapi..bajuku ada disana..." Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah meja yang terletak bersebrangan dengan ranjang. Dimana terdapat pakaian Ryeowook yang terlipat rapi disana.

Oh iya tentu saja! Mana mungkin Ryeowook pergi beranjak begitu saja tanpa pakaiannya, bukan? Ryeowook bukan Yesung yang bisa seenaknya saja mondar-mandir dari kamar ke toilet tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan mana mungkin Ryeowook dapat mengambil bajunya begitu saja dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Yesung berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan pakaian untuk sang eternal maknae yang malang. Namun ketika tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Ryeowook ketika ia memberikan baju itu padanya, tubuh Yesung serta merta membeku. Dengan posisi sedekat ini ia juga dapat melihat dengan SANGAT jelas dada bidang Ryeowook yang terlihat menggoda, seakan memanggil tangan Yesung untuk merabainya, menyentuh dan mengelus _nipple_ yang mengintip dari balik bantal yang Ryeowook pegang itu.

Yesung merasa seakan dunianya terbalik 180 derajat. Tubuhnya seringan bulu, seperti melayang di udara. Pikirannya kosong. Dengan tatapan 'lapar' mengabaikan ekspresi bingung dan kaget Ryeowook ketika Yesung memutuskan untuk pada akhirnya, menyerah pada instingnya dan melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ia inginkan...

.

.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya di hari itu, Donghae harus menghadiri jadwal pemotretan bersama Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Namun sialnya, ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju lokasi pemotretan, Lee Donghae dengan gaya _babo_ dan ceroboh khasnya baru tersadar jika dompet dan ponselnya tertinggal di kamarnya.

Tidak! Mungkin Donghae bisa melewatkan satu hari tanpa dompetnya. Toh ada rekening bank berjalan yang akan dengan senang hati meminjaminya uang jika ia ada keperluan *lirik Siwon* tapi tentu saja Lee Donghae tidak akan bisa melewatkan satu hari penuh jadwal menyesakkan itu tanpa ponselnya! Semurah hati apapun Siwon ia tidak mungkin kan membelikan Donghae ponsel baru untuk dipakai hari itu hanya karena ponselnya itu ketinggalan...

Jadilah, dengan mengabaikan umpatan kesal manajer hyung, trio 86liners itu terpaksa kembali ke lantai 12 dorm mereka untuk mencari dompet dan ponsel Donghae.

_Or so they thought..._

Hingga Eunhyuk menyadari suara desah-desahan aneh yang datang dari pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka. Hingga rasa penasarannya mengundang kedua sahabatnya yang lain untuk ikut mengecek kamar Ryeowook. Sekedar ingin memastikan Ryeowook tidak sedang dalam bahaya, misalnya diperkosa perampok atau apa...

Namun bukannya perampok yang ditemui, trio Eunsihae malah mendapati majikan Ddangkkoma alias lead vocal mereka yang terkenal dengan kebesaran kepalanya itu, dengan tubuh setengah telanjang sedang menindih sang eternal maknae yang hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang tidak punya niat untuk melawan si majikan Ddangkkoma itu sedikitpun. Menilai dari ekspresi kenikmatan yang tergambar di wajah memerahnya tatkala tangan mungil Yesung me-

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seharusnya di hari itu, Leeteuk menjalani jadwal paginya di Star King dengan aman damai sentosa. Ia sedang membaca script yang diberikan writer noona ketika ponselnya berdering dan memecah konsentrasinya. Menampakkan nama Lee Donghae di layarnya. Sepertinya dongsaengnya yang satu itu baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Namun itu bukanlah pesan untuk sekedar mengingatkan Leeteuk bahwa persediaan gula di dorm habis, atau jika Heebum baru saja muntah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada satu patah katapun didalam pesan yang dikirim Donghae pagi itu. Hanya ada sebuah gambar, atau foto lebih tepatnya, yang terlihat sedikit blur. Mungkin karena foto itu diambil secara terburu-buru. Agak mencurigakan memang. Leeteuk sudah curiga jika Donghae sedang mengerjainya.

Butuh lima belas detik penuh hingga pria bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu akhirnya dapat mencerna kira-kira siapa dan _apa_ yang terjadi didalam foto yang dikirim Donghae...

"MATI KAU, KIM JONGWOON!"

-fin?-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nah lo Leeteuk umma marah! Wkwkwk XD

Selamat Hari Yewook Semuanya! Kkkkk

Maafkanlah diri ini yang dengan seenak udel menghilang tanpa kabar dan tanpa update begitu saja T-T

Saya lagi banyak tugas dan lagi UTS pula. Haduh.

Dan sebenernya pengen bikin fic yang bagus buat Hari Yewook tapi karena gak sempat dan gak mood jadinya nge publish fic yang asal ada aja T-T

Fic ini terinspirasi dari transkrip Sukira pas Wook bilang dia suka tidur telanjang (Jangan dibayangin! Hayo gak boleh dibayangin! xD) dan pas teringat tentang Yewook yang baju atau asesorisnya suka samaan.

Yah tahu juga sih kali aja itu dari sponsor mereka yang suka ngasi bajunya mirip mirip. Toh mereka juga suka tuker-tukeran baju kan. Tapi lucu aja gitu kkk

Maaf ya kalo jelek atau gak nyambung isi ficnya DX

Semoga Ryeowookie dan Yesung Ahjussi (?) makin langgeng, makin banyak moment dan bahagia selalu :3

Trus semoga pencerahan dan mood saya untuk menulis bisa datang dengan cepat DX

Dan semoga reader sekalian pada berbaik hati ngasi saya review :)

gomawo!


End file.
